Season 5
Rechercher une étoile is a French-language Canadian TV show aimed to find new singing talent. The fifth season, also known as Rechercher une étoile 2011, started on 13 August and was hosted by ???. It was initially the final season after the finale suffered from poor ratings, but the show returned in 2015 with big changes. Auditions Open casting auditions began on 28 May 2011 in (insert starting location here) and concluded on 2 July in (insert ending location here). The minimum age to audition was 14. After the open auditions, 80 candidates were called for a closed-door audition on 23 and 24 July 2011. 18 candidates advanced to the introduction live show or Niveau, where the 16 official contestants who entered the École d'étoiles were selected. Contestants (Ages stated are at time of contest) Summary 'Épisode d'introduction (13 August 2011)' Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice. * Special guests: Contestants from Rechercher une étoile 2010 - "Tout ce que ça prend" * End credits song: "wikipedia:" by wikipedia: 'Niveau 1 (20 August 2011)' The theme for Niveau 1 was L'année de ma naissance. Each contestant performed a song that was released in the year they were born. * Group performance: "Vrai vie" * End credits song: "wikipedia:" by wikipedia: 'Niveau 2 (27 August 2011)' The theme for Niveau 2 was Chansons d'août. Each contestant performed a song that was released in August of previous years. 'Niveau 3 (3 September 2011)' The theme for Niveau 3 was Joe Dassin. Each contestant performed a song from Dassin's discography. 'Niveau 4 (10 September 2011)' The theme for Niveau 4 was Broadway. Each contestant performed a song from a Broadway musical, accompanied by Orchestre Symphonique de Québec. * Group performance: "I Am What I Am" * End credits song: "Do You Hear the People Sing?" by the 1980 cast of Les Misérables 'Niveau 5 (17 September 2011)' The theme for Niveau 5 was Disney. Each contestant performed a song from a Disney film. * Group performance: "Let's Do This" * End credits song: "Someday" by All-4-One 'Niveau 6 (24 September 2011)' The theme for Niveau 6 was 1970's. Each contestant performed a 70's classic. 'Niveau 7 (1 October 2011)' The theme for Niveau 7 was Chansons inappropriées pour la Saint-Valentin. Each contestant performed a song that doesn't match the mood of Valentine's Day. 'Niveau 8 (8 October 2011)' The theme for Niveau 8 was Paul Anka. Each contestant performed a song from Anka's discography. 'Niveau 9 (15 October 2011)' The theme for Niveau 9 was Chansons à thème olympique. Each contestant performed theme songs for Olympic game editions (winter and summer). 'Niveau 10 (22 October 2011)' The theme for Niveau 10 was Amanda Lear. Each contestant performed a song from Lear's discography. 'Niveau 11 (29 October 2011)' The theme for Niveau 11 was Chansons d'octobre. Each contestant performed a song that was released in October of previous years. 'Niveau 12 (5 November 2011)' The theme for Niveau 12 was Jacques Brel. Each contestant performed a song from Brel's discography. This theme also applied to the duel between Élodie and Marco, for which the two performed songs that weren't sung in the regular lineup. ;Duel 'Niveau 13 (12 November 2011)' The theme for Niveau 13 was Le nouveau livre de chansons canadien. Each contestant performed a current Canadian pop hit. This theme also applied to the duel between Ivo and Emon, for which the two performed songs that weren't sung in the regular lineup. ;Duel 'Niveau 14 (19 November 2011)' The theme for Niveau 14 was Axelle Red. Each contestant performed a song from Red's discography. This theme also applied to the duel between Philippa and Thérèse, for which the two performed songs that weren't sung in the regular lineup. ;Duel 'Grand Finale (26 November 2011)' Philippa, Marco, and Ivo were the top 3 finalists. They first performed an original song, and then a duet with one of the eliminated finalists. Philippa sang with Emon, Marco with Élodie, and Ivo with Thérèse. After these performances, Marco and Ivo were in the final duel, which each of them performing the songs that they sang on Épisode d'introduction. * Group performances: ** "" (Top 3 with ???) ** "Vrai vie" (all 16 contestants) ;Duets ;Final Duel Controversy 'Judges' feud' A video was leaked to a tabloid news website in Quebec City on 4 July 2011 which showed Saloni Bux erupting in a tirade against Maud Auger during the audition in Trois-Rivières for season 5. The video shows Bux yelling at Auger, translating to: "I'm not putting up with any similar bullsh*t in the next 24 hours!" According to Guy A. Lepage from the Canadian talk show Tout le monde en parle, Auger claimed that Bux said: "If I had a gun, I'd shoot Maud's manager," a claim that Bux then denied. Ratings Category:Rechercher une étoile Category:Seasons Category:Browse